


Dessert

by griever11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dessert, Kinda, because we've been starved, season 6 filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griever11/pseuds/griever11
Summary: William keeps telling on Felicity whenever she has dessert for dinner. AKA William thinks he's just helping his dad.Thea thinks everything is funny.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay everyone wanted this when I tweeted about it, so here we are, fam.

Chocolate melts on her tongue, thick, gooey richness that sends tingles of pleasure throughout her entire body. She's in paradise. 

Mmm.

“Oh God, soooo good,” she moans to herself. She dips her spoon into the bowl again, swallowing a greedy amount of chocolate as her eyes flutter shut, savoring the burst of taste on her tongue. Melting her hoard of chocolate into a giant bowl for dinner? One of her best ideas, ever. Hands down.

Her breathy sigh echoes around the empty apartment and it sounds downright dirty - she’s sure she makes the same sound when Oliver buries his head between her thighs and does that thing with his tongue and his lips and his fingers...

Oh. _Oh._

She sinks deeper into the couch as she conjures up an image of her pouring this lovely melty, warm chocolate over Oliver’s stupidly amazing abs, then licking said chocolate clean off him. She imagines what that’d taste like, salty sweet probably. Chocolate and Oliver. It would be her new favourite flavour, she’s sure of it.

She’d run her fingers, then her tongue, down the hard ridges of his body, and maybe the chocolate would pool in the hollow of his stomach, and she could just... lap it all up...

 _Mmmmmm. Why_ haven’t they done the whole edible chocolate and sex thing before? Clearly an oversight on their part. She’s going to so remedy that. Soon.

She’s completely caught up in her own thoughts that she misses the sound of the front door opening, so when William’s cheerful “Hey, Felicity, we’re home!” makes its way to her, she jumps, nearly tipping over the bowl of chocolate all over herself.

“Jesus, frack balls,” she mutters, peeling herself off the couch and getting to her feet hurriedly, making sure she hasn’t wasted a single drop of molten heaven on the leather. No, all good. No wasted chocolate tonight!

“What were you... _doing_?” It’s Thea who speaks this time, suspicion in the tone of her voice as if she knows exactly what Felicity had been thinking of.

Felicity turns around to face the newcomers with wide eyed innocence. Pretends she hasn’t just been fantasising about her super crazy hot husband, naked and covered in chocolate. Her hands tighten around her precious bowl, hugging it to her chest.

Thea and William are stare back at her from the doorway, head cocked, wearing the same comical expressions, eyebrows lifted.

“I’m having dinner,” she says defensively, curling her fingers tighter around her bowl. “You left me alone, so I made dinner for myself.”

“Hey! We didn’t...” William sputters, and then narrows his eyes when he realises she’s teasing. “You didn’t want to come to the meeting anyway!”

“Yeah, well, chaperoning a bunch of teenage boys while they talk about camping isn’t really high on my list of things to do on a Saturday night. Thanks by the way, Thea. I owe you one.”

Thea rolls her eyes at her, dropping her bag on the couch as she makes her way through the apartment. She stops in front of Felicity, her gaze dropping to the bowl held protectively in her embrace, and then looks up at her with a knowing smirk.

“Ah, that explains the noises we heard on the way in. Thinking about all the ways you can enjoy your chocolate, were you?”

The blush that spreads all the way down to her neck is immediate. Ugh. That doesn’t help. Thea _knows_. She _definitely_ knows the noises weren't just a reflection of Felicity’s immense appreciation for chocolate. Thea waggles her eyebrows at Felicity before chuckling and walking away towards the kitchen.   

“What, I really love chocolate,” Felicity squeaks, eyes darting to William, praying that he doesn’t understand what Thea’s insinuating, however true it may be. But the boy merely grins at her, blessedly oblivious as he nods in agreement.

“Yeah, we all know your love affair with chocolate, Felicity,” he says sagely, trailing Thea to the kitchen. He hops up onto the one of the bar stools and swivels around to look at her curiously.  

“Where’s dad anyway? Does he know you’re having chocolate for dinner? He’s gonna make his growly face at you when he finds out.”

Felicity scowls. “Not if you don’t tell him,” she retorts, spooning herself another mouthful of decadence. “He’s at a last minute meeting with the renewable energy committee or something. Should be back soon,” she adds around another spoonful of chocolate.

“Are you gonna share that with us?” William asks with a hopeful shine in his eyes. “Do you have more?”

“Uh-uh,” Felicity shakes her head and backs away from the kitchen bench. “You’re not having any. Last time we had dessert for dinner, you told on me and I didn’t hear the end of it for days. _Days_ , Will!”

“Well _, I_ won’t tell,” Thea insists, hands reaching out for her bowl.

Felicity snatches it away, glowering. “No. None of you get my chocolate. It’s one thing when he gets annoyed with me, because I can take it, and I can make it up to him in my own way and Oliver forgets about it really quick when...” She trails off when she sees the horrified look on William’s face. “Will, forget I said that.”

Thea, unhelpful as ever, laughs at her. “Yeah I don’t think he’s gonna anytime soon.”

Felicity clears her throat. Ignores the heat creeping up her cheeks.

“Anyway, it’s another thing when he finds out I’m feeding _you_ sugar. It’s like he thinks I’m corrupting your gene pool or something and he gets so, so ‘grrrr’. And _you,_ ” she points an accusatory finger at William. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the time with the ice cream. And then the cookies. And you showed him my stash of gummy bears that I told you about in confidence. Always ratting me out. Unfair!”

She sucks in a breath once she’s done speaking. William and Thea blink dumbly at her.

“Too much? Okay, maybe I’m overreacting. Too much sugar, obviously,” she mumbles.

She grins sheepishly at William. The boy just looks confused, poor thing. He’s still getting used to her babbling and she has to remind herself that it usually takes a lot of time for people to warm up to her constant lack of filter.

William scratches the back of his neck. “Okay, but Felicity, it’s because he’s always saying he wants to have dessert. With you. Like every night. So why can’t I tell him when you _do_ have dessert, so he can have some too?”

Felicity chokes, letting her bowl clatter loudly onto the bench top. A strangled noise escapes from her throat at his admission, a half-whine, half-gasp thing that sends Thea into a fit of laughter.

She can’t. Oh God.

William doesn’t seem to sense that she’s about to have a meltdown, so he continues. “I mean, it’s kinda weird, because dad only ever wants dessert late at night, when he thinks I’m in bed, so maybe he’s just trying to set a good example by not having junk food while I’m awake, but Felicity, you can tell him I _hear_ him asking you for dessert all the time. It’s fine. I know his secret.”

“Oh my god, _William_ ,” Thea screeches with unbridled delight. “When does Ollie say that? Does he say it in front of you? Does he really want dessert _every night_?” She fixes Felicity with the most infuriating smirk. “ _Really_?”

Felicity’s so mortified she can’t do anything but whimper on the spot. And William, bless his soul, still blissfully ignorant, answers her easily.

“Yeah, all the time! Last night he came home really late and I was almost asleep but I heard him say ‘I’ve had a really long day, I think it’s time for dessert now, Felicity,’ and then -”

“No, no stooop,” Felicity groans as Thea throws her head back, cackling.

Yeah, she knows what he’s talking about. Stupid Oliver and his stupid euphemisms. God. She can still feel the burn of his stubble on the inside of her thighs from last night’s escapades - sexcapades, ha! - and she has to hide her face behind her palms as the memory comes rushing back to her.

“What’s going on here?”

All three of them turn to the entrance to see that in the midst of all of it, Oliver’s come home. He’s in jeans and a tight sweater, rocking the Saturday casual look and despite what they’d just been discussing, want stirs deep in her gut.

“We’re just talking about dessert,” Thea offers innocently. “How much you like it, _all the time_ , big brother of mine.”

“Jesus, Thea, please,” Felicity begs.

“Felicity won’t share her giant bowl of melted chocolate with us,” William adds, which results in her staring at him pointedly.

“Oh my God, you just can’t help it, can you, always ratting on me,” she grumbles. She  braces herself and turns to Oliver to face the music.

Much to her surprise, instead of the judgey, ‘why would you do that to yourself’ scowl she was expecting, Oliver sports a mildly amused grin on his face. His eyes glint with mischief and yeah, his meeting must have gone well if this is the mood he’s in. Felicity won’t complain.

“You having dessert for dinner again?” he walks up to them, eyeing her now discarded bowl on the benchtop.

“No,” she lies. Then sighs as she hangs her head. “Yes, I got hungry and I didn’t want to burn down the apartment.”

Oliver reaches around her, making a point to step into her personal space, arms gliding past her shoulders as he grabs her bowl from the counter. His eyes don’t break contact with hers, as if he’s daring her to stop him. Her heart rate picks up at his proximity, his scent wafting around her.

He dips her spoon into the chocolate, then brings it back up, pausing just before it touches his lips. “You’ll share with _me_ though, right? Because I’m the only one who can have your _dessert_.”

Dear _God,_ he makes the word sound so filthy, laden with so much sexual intent and the way he’s practically on top of her, crowding her against the counter with his size, it’s making her brain short circuit.

She’s vaguely aware of Thea’s voice, faint in the background urging William to bring his things into his room because mom and dad are about to do things that might send him to years of therapy - but she doesn't care.

She _can’t_ care. Not when Oliver’s devouring her with darkened eyes, licking her spoon with quick darts of his tongue out between his lips.

“S’good,” he mumbles, low and throaty, his voice piercing right into her soul. Goosebumps flare on her skin, desire thrumming in her veins. He drops the bowl back onto the counter and his large hands hold on to her waist, fingertips dipping slightly under the trim of her yoga pants.

She retaliates by sliding her hand under his sweater, luxuriating in the warmth of his skin against hers. Her fingers creep up his body, slowly tracing every hard muscle, paying them the attention they so deserve. Oliver shivers under her touch and a thrill of satisfaction rushes through her at the fact that she can still elicit that kind of reaction from him. It makes her feel powerful.  

“Very good,” she echoes. But she’s not talking about the chocolate anymore, and he, damn him, knows it.

He inches impossibly closer to her, one knee pushing in between her legs and suddenly she’s completely pressed up against him, her hands trapped under his shirt, palms splayed out over his abs. She can feel his arousal stirring in his pants against her stomach and she whimpers unabashedly.

Finally, she mentally groans, _finally_ , he slants his lips over hers, gentle and hesitant. His hands cup both sides of her face, holding her in place, like it’s their first time kissing. Silly man.

She pulls him in, sliding one hand down to his ass and squeezing, needing to feel more of him against her. He laughs against her mouth and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips, swiping quickly against his bottom lip and it spurs him into action.

He undulates against her, and as she gasps, he bites down on her lower lip and sucks, hard. She keens, leaning into him for more. More _everything_. It’s heated and messy and he’s pressing his hips into hers so insistently she feels like she might spontaneously combust.

His nose brushes against her own, dislodging her glasses as he alternates between sucking on her tongue and her lips and she’s about to just melt into a puddle right there. She moans into him and her tongue sweeps into his mouth, teeth clashing, wanting to taste more of him.

“I was right, hmm, because I’m always right,” she mumbles, not slowing down her assault on his lips.

Oliver huffs like he’s annoyed that she’s talking through their makeout session, as if he doesn’t actually love that she can’t stop babbling ever. “About what?”

She pulls back just an inch, enough to look up at him through her haze of arousal. She grins at him before her tongue darts out to lick a spot of chocolate by the corner of his lips.

“Chocolate and you. Best flavour ever.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Arrow today, but hope you enjoyed this instead :)
> 
> Twitter: @estheryam


End file.
